Dawn Toyoguchi
Hikari Dawn Toyoguchi is one of the main protagonists of Tears of the Fallen. She's from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. She's a member of the Mokusetsu, traveling with Alain Takahata and Ash Ketchum. Background Dawn's dad abandoned her mom after realizing her mom was pregnant. Dawn lived with her mom, Johanna, in Twinleaf Town until it was time for her to start attending Sinnoh Academy. Then, they both formally moved to a new house in Jubilife City; they didn't stay in an apartment like most others who had to move to attend the academy. A Victim of Assault Three girls from Sinnoh Academy constantly pick on her: Misty, Iris, and Ursula. It was just wordplay at first, but it escalated past that over time. Because of the Tekiyoku, they force her to pay them money to help them pay the Tekiyoku taxes. If she doesn't, they take her somewhere away from others and just assault her. Sometimes, they even beat her up just because they want to, even if she has the money to pay. The 3 girls weren't really worried about any other students seeing this, since no one at the academy likes Dawn, but they still beat her up away from open areas. Dawn constantly begs them to stop, but it's to no avail. This usually happens after a day at the academy. Her mom is at work when she gets home, preventing any chance of her mom seeing the injuries; Dawn also usually stays locked up in her room at home. The 3 girls also know where Dawn lives (they forced that from her one day) and have threatened to come to her house to beat her up if she tries to escape. Dawn's mom usually doesn't come home until around 10pm, by the way, which the girls know. Character Present Ash first met Dawn in Jubilife City when she was behind Sinnoh Academy, which was out for the summer, after Misty, Iris, and Ursula just beat her up again. This happened the exact day he arrived in Jubilife City to meet up with Alain for the first time. Ash noticed Dawn's injuries, but she didn't tell him about the beatings. He walked her home and they became friends. Unfortunately, while Ash and Alain were in Jubilife City, where Dawn was living at the time, she and her mom were barely able to keep up with the Tekiyoku taxes and were already behind several times. Three Tekiyoku members, Oakley, Annie, and Merilyn, came to their house on the night of Dawn's birthday. Once learning that Dawn and her mom still didn't have the money, Oakley proceeded to kill Johanna, while Merilyn used her Fire Manipulation set the house on fire. Ash found Dawn asleep on the ground outside the next morning, next to the remains of her burned house. He got Alain to allow Dawn to travel with them, making Dawn a member of the Mokusetsu (which wasn't named that at the time). Dawn traveled with them to Lumiose City in the Kalos region to find the Water Plate, which Alain knew the location of. She traveled with Clemont and Bonnie. She hid with Pikachu during the fight for the Plate as Ash and Alain fought James, Jessie, and Meowth. After Alain and Ash were victorious, Alain dug up the Plate, and Dawn marveled at its beauty. She held the Plate for a little bit and then they left the area. Dawn, however, forgot to put the Plate back in Alain's bag and left it on the ground. The enemies who were just defeated ended up getting the Plate shortly afterwards, infuriating Alain. He yelled at Dawn, which saddened her. He wanted Dawn gone from the group, but Ash wouldn't let that happen. Dawn was very troubled after this and vowed to be more careful. She met Serena when Ash brought her along shortly after when he met her in the nearby forest, disheveled and void of recent memory. The 6 of them ended up traveling together, since Clemont and Bonnie stuck around longer. The mission was to find Serena's mother. Dawn was there when Professor Sycamore came to try to help with Serena's mom's whereabouts, but to not much avail. She stayed on the sidelines as Dr. Zager, Celosia, and Mable, appeared to fight Ash and Alain for possession of the Electric Plate, after Ash's Pikachu previously found it. After Ash and Alain's victory, and Bonnie's subsequent kidnapping by the retreating enemy, she traveled with them as they went to rescue her and successfully reunite Serena with her mom. Dawn constantly noticed Serena staring at Ash, aware of the possibility of her having feelings for him. This deeply worried her, due to her own feelings for Ash. She even saw Ash and Serena awake in Ash's tent one morning after a night of camping, despite her and Serena having slept in the same tent that night. She was unaware of the real reason for this, being the events that transpired late in the night, but she didn't say anything about it. She even saw that Serena wanted to talk to Ash privately before they departed. This worried Dawn deeply, who asked Ash what the conversation was about, but she was interrupted by Alain, and never got an answer. Dawn then traveled with Shauna, Korrina, and Miette throughout Snowbelle City, Kalos to get the Ice Plate. She saw Alain fight Butler in a sparring before Miette threatened to join Butler and the Tekiyoku in fear of the Mokusetsu not being able to defeat them later. Ash persuaded her to come back. Dawn watched as Ash and Alain fought Cyrus and Lawrence III for possession of it. Ash and Alain were victorious, and Alain's Charizard found the Plate. However, Miette then stole it and tried to throw it over the edge of an ice-cold waterfall, rendering it incapable of being recovered. Alain threatened Miette, making her fall over the waterfall, but Alain saved her. In the hospital, Dawn stepped out as Ash and Miette had a private conversation before they all left her there. The next destination was the Johto region. In New Bark Town, while walking with Ash, she encountered Lyra and Casey and Ash invited them to travel with the group. They did and they then walked to Ecruteak City, the location of the Bug Plate. Dawn, Ash, and Lyra played baseball with Casey in her favorite field here, but stopped when hearing a commotion in the city. Archie was terrorizing the place and tied up a girl to a fence. Once Archie left the scene, Dawn and the others ran up to her and Ash freed her. They learned her name is Bianca, who was deeply grateful. Dawn then witnessed Ash and Alain fight Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder. Ash and Alain won, but somehow, Dawn was not aware of her surroundings after the fight and ended up getting captured by Archie and Marauder. They held her hostage as they returned to demand the Bug Plate for her safety. Alain agreed and the group got Dawn back. Alain was deeply furious at her and yelled at her immensely. He wanted Dawn out of the group again, but Ash still defended her. However, Ash was also angry and sternly told Dawn to get it together. Dawn cried after this and continued crying for a while after this. Dawn later saw Alain encounter Tekiyoku member, Domino. Ash was ready for a fight, but Alain said it was all right and went to talk with her privately. He returned, reporting no fight happened. Next, Dawn went with the Mokusetsu to Blackthorn City, Johto, to find the Grass Plate. When arriving there, a girl came up to Ash, claiming to be his little sister, shocking Dawn. This girl was named Mairin. They learned she wasn't Ash's actual blood sister, but considered herself to be. While still confused, Ash, also with Dawn, spent time with Mairin and had fun in the city. She witnessed Mairin teaching a lullaby to him. The group learned that Mairin stayed in a foster home here and was originally from Kalos. A Nurse Joy was overseeing the foster home and was happy Mairin had someone to play with. While Mairin was still with them, Dawn, hiding with Mairin, witnessed Ash and Alain fighting Barret and Kodai over possession of the Grass Plate. During the fight, Mairin became angry at the enemy for attacking her "big brother" and ran out from her hiding spot, despite Dawn's warnings not to. Kodai attacked Mairin and threw her across a river bank. This infuriated Ash, who stopped being like his usual self and viciously attacked Kodai. With Alain's help, the two defeated the enemy, who retreated. Mairin ended up having the Grass Plate the whole time, not knowing what it was at first. She found it while digging. The Plate's discovery led to a weird, purple tree stump sprouting that transmitted Mairin's singing to Ash, which is why he was hearing it. Ash and Dawn spent more time with Mairin before the Mokusetsu left the city. After this, Dawn traveled with the group to the Sinnoh region. They met up with Zoey, Barry, and Kenny of Division B of the Mokusetsu, who traveled with the group for the three Plates located there.. Right away, Alain had Zoey become a Grass Manipulator. In Snowpoint City, Dawn, hiding with Kenny and Zoey, witnessed Ash and Alain fighting Argus Steele, Mars, and Jupiter for possession of the Fairy Plate, which was not found yet. The Mokusetsu won. Dawn then went off on her own. She went to a nearby fountain they saw once arriving at the plaza they're at now. Out of instinct, she went into the fountain and made a wish. She wished for the Fairy Plate. The Plate appeared in Dawn's hands. She returned with the Plate, surprising everyone. Everyone congratulated her on finding it. At this point, Kenny decided to organize a "Plate-searching" team to inspire himself, Dawn, and Pikachu to find more Plates while they're on the sidelines, similar to what Dawn recently did. This was more of a comical thing, as Kenny named Pikachu the leader and asked him what they should do to hone their searching skills. Kenny erroneously translated what Pikachu said to abnormal, impossible tasks for them to do. Dawn kept trying to come up with excuses to get herself out of doing these tasks. When venturing out for the next Plate, the Dark Plate in Eterna City, Sinnoh, the group was encountered by a girl who wanted to join them. It was Ursula, one of Dawn's bullies from Sinnoh Academy. This terrified Dawn, while Ursula evilly looked at Dawn and eagerly awaited their interactions. The rest of the group happily accepted Ursula to join them. Ursula ended up privately talking to Dawn, who was deeply afraid. Ursula asked what happened and why Dawn wasn't in Sinnoh anymore. After basic questions were answered, Ursula demanded more Tekiyoku tax money from Dawn to help her, Misty, and Iris pay their taxes. Dawn didn't have money, which prompted Ursula to beat up Dawn some more. This happened on two separate occasions. Dawn still opted not to tell anyone about this. In the city, Dawn witnessed Ash, Alain, Zoey, and Ursula ready to fight as enemies were approaching. They were encountered by Heidayu and Kagetomo. As a fight started, Ash was suddenly stabbed from behind, deeply shocking Dawn. Ash fell, as the man who did this was Pierce, a Ghost Manipulator, which prevents Alain from being able to sense him. Ash was carried off the battlefield and couldn't participate in the rest of it. Dawn was crying by his side and comforted him during this. The Mokusetsu ended up being victorious and made the enemy retreat. Barry was having doubts around this time and was considering becoming a Dark Manipulator, despite it not being possible. He wanted more power to defeat Paul. Barry started to admit this out loud after the fight. Dawn calmed down Barry and peacefully persuaded him to not seek that kind of power. After talking, Barry was happy and the darkness was "driven" out of him. This made the Dark Plate appear in her hands, shocking everybody. Dawn figured this would work, and everyone was happy she discovered the Plate. Dawn went with the Mokusetsu to Floaroma Town, Sinnoh next. After Ursula left, Alain had Ash try to meditate to become an Electric Manipulator. Before this, Dawn expressed deep worry to Ash, hoping that he'd be all right. During the meditation, this worrying was clouding Ash's mind and made him lose focus, prompting an angry Alain to stop the meditation, noting that Ash was losing focus. Ash was dejected as the meditation was canceled for now, as Dawn was still worried. In Floaroma Town, Dawn and Kenny watched as Ash, Alain, Barry, and Zoey were prepared for a fight as they neared the Psychic Plate's location. They encountered Annie and Oakley. Dawn immediately recognized them as the ones who killed her mom. Ash became extremely angry at those two and vowed to make them pay. Zero then came to the scene, followed shortly by Paul. A series of one-on-one fights ensued. The enemy ended up getting defeated and left the scene, while Alain retrieved the Psychic Plate from the top of a nearby mountainside. After Division B once again separated from Division A, Dawn, Alain, and Ash went to Alola for more Plates. They went to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island and went to an unofficial summer academy owned by Professor Kukui. There, they recruited Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie to travel with them as they go to Paniola Town on Akala Island for the Fire Plate. (More plot summaries of Dawn) ... ... ... ... ... Personality Dawn is extremely shy. Her personality is very timid and reticent. She rarely, if ever, gets angry. She gets scared easily and becomes nervous whenever someone other than her mom speaks to her. She is quiet and never really speaks to anyone. She even didn't say that much to her mom at home. She didn't open up to her mom about anything that was troubling her, usually pretending that everything was fine. Her mom sensed that Dawn is introverted, but didn't fully know the extent that this reached. She's constantly depressed. She's sad about how she doesn't have friends nor anyone to talk to. She cries very often, usually in private. Dawn has intense feelings for Ash. These feelings started when Ash was there for her after she got beat up behind Sinnoh Academy on his first day in Jubilife City. He was very helpful to her and Dawn looked forward to seeing him more while he was temporarily in the city. The feelings grew exponentially larger when Ash fiercely argued with Alain to allow her to travel with them after her mom was murdered and her house was burnt down. She really wishes to be more than friends with him, but her shyness keeps her from confessing to him, saddening her deeply. General Growing up, Dawn had no friends. At all. She stayed to herself at the academy and no one really talked to her. She has no Pokémon. She's too shy to catch and keep one. She usually runs away whenever one of considerable size confronts her. She's never been in a relationship. However, she feels very lonely at times and wishes she had someone to be with. Dawn has thought of ending her life many times. Relationships Ash As stated earlier, Dawn has a very large crush on Ash. This is due to how kind Ash is to her, compared to others in her incredibly lonely life. She gets very nervous around him, but still feels comfortable around him to talk about things she doesn't talk about with others. While traveling, she's usually very quiet unless Ash starts conversation with her. She supports him throughout all of his endeavors. She smiles around him more than she's smiled in her whole life. Her life is much safer and more worthwhile with him looking after her. Ash is enthusiastically supportive of Hikari. He gives her pep talks and motivates her often to keep pushing forward, despite all that she's been through. He relates to her problems, since they both have a mom who was killed by the Tekiyoku. The difference is that Ash remains positive and happy while spreading kindness everywhere, even with all the pain he's been through. This shines as an example to Dawn, who has improved and is happier throughout her trauma. This shows how much of an influence Ash has on her. Dawn has tried on several occasions to tell Ash how she feels about him, but she can't bring herself to do it. She gets really nervous and might even cry. She really wishes to be closer to Ash, but she keeps it to herself, which makes her feel even worse. Alain Without a doubt, Alain doesn't like Dawn. He finds her extremely annoying and in the way. He constantly bickers at her and yells at her if she messes up. She's saddened by this and just accepts it; she does not try to correct him when he calls her, "Girl" instead of her real name. Alain continuously makes Dawn feel less worthwhile, but she's so nervous and timid that she doesn't say anything about it, in fear of making things worse. Part of why she takes it possibly might be due to her being used to this treatment from Sinnoh Academy. She's very apologetic to him when she messes up or loses a Plate. In fact, Dawn is terrified of Alain. Whenever Ash leaves her alone with him, she's nervous and either stays away from him or unsuccessfully tries to spark small conversation. She fears for her own safety after seeing Alain's powers and skills, so she stays close to Ash when possible. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Hikari, is her Japanese name in the anime. It means "light" or "shine".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(anime)#Names * Her middle name, Dawn, is her name in the English dub of the anime. It comes from the meaning of the name, "Hikari", which is "light", since dawn is the day's first light. * Her last name, Toyoguchi, is the surname of her Japanese voice actress, Megumi Toyoguchi.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(anime) General * Her birthday, July 19th, is the same day as PearlShipping Day. * PearlShipping is Nocturnal Jay's current favorite ship. * Dawn may be the most different character of this series compared to how they are in the anime. In the anime, Dawn is not shy nor timid, has Pokémon, gets angry, and doesn't have a confirmed crush on Ash. * A lot of screenshots of the anime have Dawn with Piplup. But since Dawn doesn't have a Pokémon in Tears of the Fallen, you'll notice that there's not a single picture of Dawn with Piplup (unless it's shown a little, due to not being able to fully crop out Piplup from the picture). References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Members Category:Mokusetsu Category:Female Characters